etheralinfandomcom-20200213-history
Maedhros Daveirin
Appearance Personality All the while Maedrhos can be quite eccentric, whimsical and loud. He can also be quite sincere and serious when the situation demands is. He likes to take care of people, especially his friends and family. Drhos is quite capable in combat,learning from his brother, but prefers to avoid it as there is always a possibility of a diplomatic solution. Drhos can be particularly loud at times and very blunt when he wants and needs to be. Maedrhos tends to dislike many aspects of the aristocracy, unless they are good to their people. Maedrhos can also be quite shrewd and tactical, especially when it comes to running an organisation. However he can be overtly sassy, stubborn and headstrong when it comes to something he is extremely passionate about, and will fight with tooth and nail, unless he is proven justifiably wrong... If theirs no good amount of proof, theirs no point in arguing with him. Background Maedrhos is the youngest of three siblings born into a middle class family. He was also very sickly as a child, and was not expected to live very long. Through a miracle however, he pulled through, but his illness still has some repercussions to this day. His father Doran owned a tavern and married his mother while they where both quite young. His mother Colette, a great beauty remained so. Eventually their relationship fell apart when Drhos was about 5 and she left his father for a noble man with a lot of money. This left Doran raising three children and managing a tavern, forcing Maedrhos to grow up the fastest, as he began helping his father with the tavern, while trying to gain an education at the same time. Eventually his brother left to serve, and his sister got married and moved to a different kingdom. Up until recently, Maedrhos has been managing the tavern for years now, while his father owned it.. One day his mother came around to the tavern, explaining that she was a widow this a large inheritance and offered Doran another chance at their marriage. Doran who had never really gotten over Colette accepted, causing a large fight to occur between Doran and Drhos, who refused to accept the offer and cut all ties with his parents. Inheriting the tavern from his father as a last attempt to bribe him into forgiveness, Maedrhos sold the tavern and pulled strings, forming connections over the months to open his own, much larger inn. Re-connecting with his brother, and his sisters family. They all managed to muster up enough money for Maedrhos to buy and build the land and an inn. Maedrhos used his fathers savings he forgot to take with him, and furnished the entire inn. Relationships Abilities Aura Manipulation- The ability see, smell and to control the subtle luminous radiating spiritual energy that that surrounds a person or an object, formed from their soul. The user can manipulate the existing energy in various ways such as tracking another's aura, creating constructs made from Aura, and concentrating a certain amount of aura to form attacks such as an aura bolt or even concentrating the aura around a body part to make the attack stronger during the duration that it is concentrated. The control of aura needs a lot of focus and strong use of emotions to be used. Category:Characters